


Third Time's The Charm

by KingCobblepots_Army



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Not Canon Compliant, Ten Years Later, minor plot ocs, will end up adding more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCobblepots_Army/pseuds/KingCobblepots_Army
Summary: What dies in gotham never stays dead





	Third Time's The Charm

“Come on you two we don't have all night” The leader of the trio a lanky man dressed in a leather jacket. Hair spiked in various directions faded green and red dye at the tips shouts standing with his hands on his hip watching the other two dig deeper into the grave from the grassy ledge.

“You know it would go a-lot faster if you grabbed a shovel and helped us you know” One of the others shoots a glare. She's shorter and younger than the other two sandy blonde hair peaking out from under her beanie. Dirt covering her from head to toe she leans against the handle of her shovel and wipes her brow.

“Yeah when we agreed to do this I thought that meant ALL would be digging” The last speaks up. A bulky man hair up in a mohawk in an armless vest with patches covering almost every inch. He jabs his shovel into the ground and crosses his arms joining the other in glaring at Lanky.

“Will you two just shut up I’m the one who even came up with the idea in the first place not to mention I’m the one with the truck and most importantly I’m the one who knows how to get to the place so unless you want me to kick you guys out of this historic moment and go find some actual help i suggest you get back to digging” Lanky sneers eyebrow raised waiting for a reply. He gets mumbled curses and names but the others soon begin to dig again.

An hour passes with more arguing and someone throwing rocks when shorties shovel hits something.

Thunk

“I think I got something here guys” Shortie jabs her shovel at the hard object a few more times. Before she drops her shovel off to the side and gets on her knees to brush the dirt away. In a few swipes a smooth light tan-patch of wood is seen amongst the dark dirt. Bulky looks over her shoulder while Lanky gets on his knees and leans forward as a smile grows on his lips.

“Well what are you waiting for clear it off so we get it and go” Lanky yells from above motioning with his thumb over his shoulder. He quickly ducks with a squawk as a pile of dirt is flung at him as the other two laugh. They dig around the wooden box clearing a way for them to completely free it from the dirt. Bulky gathers their shovels and tosses them up on the ledge with a clang. Shortie leans against the dirt wall breathing hard and sweating she takes off her beanie to wipe her face before sticking it back on.

“So genius how are we even gonna get this out of here?”

“Simple really the old push and pull you push while me and the short one pull from up here” Lanky smiles arms animating the simple actions.

“You are such a dumbass you know that” Shortie pipes up as she tries to climb out of the hole and failing miserably Bulky ends up having to lift her. She wipes her hands on her jeans as Bulky maneuvers the coffin till its sitting diagonally. It takes thirty minutes of them to get it out of the completely out of the hole.The coffin now laying flat on the ground Lanky happily hops while clapping hands around it. Shortie lays sprawled out on the ground hands blistered and dirt under fingernails. Bulky carries the shovels to the truck bed before leaning against it. The sky slowly growing lighter as the sun begins to rise about the city.

“This is perfect really you know what they say and so dawns a new day” Lanky laughs while the other two look at each-other with annoyance. They load the coffin into the back of the truck before backing and driving away leaving nothing but an empty hole and a crooked gravestone.

They arrive at the forgotten demon temple foot steps echoing off the walls of the dark empty halls. As they slowly make their way through the maze like structure. ShortIe and Bulky carrying the coffin while Lanky looks over a crudely drawn map he was given from a supposed ex member of the league.

“Are you sure you know where you're going?”

“This probably isn't even the right place knowing him”

“This IS the right place did you not see all those dusty demon head statues all over the place and I DO know where I'm going its just this map is hard to read bastards handwriting is absolute shit” Lanky scoffs squinting trying to read the chicken scratch. Silently leading the others down more halls till its near impossible to remember which way they came. Before Lanky suddenly stops causing the other two to run into him with coffin.

“What the hell man why'd you do that”

“ A warning would be nice next time we almost dropped it you penis”

“Shut up it looks like we are close super close actually we just have to go down this hall and there should be stairs thats where the pit is” Lanky points down a hallway that somehow is darker than the rest sending chills down the others spines. Lanky stuffs the map into his pocket and starts making his way down. The others exchange an uneasy glance before hesitantly following unable to shake the uneasy feeling they have.

“Alright it doesn't look very far down i can see a light from here ”

“Do we really have to go down there its creepy”

“At this point I don't care if there really are demons down there as long as i get to put this cursed thing down” Bulky shifts his grip waiting for lanky to get a few steps ahead before starting their descent into soft glow from below. Halfway through one of their grips slips and sends the coffin flying down the stairs. Lanky runs the last half of the stairs shouting curses. As the two chase after it from the back barely containing their laughter. Lanky reaches the bottom and runs straight across the room leaving enough room to make sure he doesn't get plowed into. The coffin bangs as it bounces down the stairs. When it reaches the bottom it slides nearly halfway across the room before coming to a stop.

“ WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU IDIOTS ALMOST KILLED ME”

“Oh calm down string bean you’re fine”

“You deserved it not to mention it was the funniest things i have ever seen”

“Oh yeah so funny ha ha what would have happened if it had crashed HMM all this work for nothing”

“It might still be for nothing we don't even know if it’s gonna work”

“It’s going to work a little faith” Lanky straightens his jacket and shoots a flash of a smile. He makes his over to check that the coffin didn't take too much damage Bulky joining him. When lanky is happy with it he grabs one side as bulky grabs they other and they begin to drag it over to the steps leading to the pit.While Shortie goes on ahead and steps up to the thin ledge that surrounds the pit in the middle of the chamber. The water is cloudy with a soft green glow. Heat radiates off the surface as steam rises from various points.

“This just looks like a pool of sewage if I’m honest” She scrunches up her nose and turns to the others arms crossed.

“Probably is” 

“Well aren't you two happy you guys aren't the ones getting in it then” Lanky snickers dragging the coffin up the last few steps. When they reach the to the ledge of the pit they lay the coffin sideways opening facing towards the waters still surface. Lanky mimics wiping his hands Bulky lets out a heavy sigh and the two join Shortie as they look over the pit.

“Anyone else getting a bad feeling about this”

“Don't be such a baby it's just water…. or something close to it”

“Its more then just this pool this whole place is off something not normal”

“He’s right you know this whole place is deserted maybe for good reason you ever think of that”  
“This thing can bring back the dead of course its not going to feel “normal” you dumbass and this place is abandoned because the owner got away with a sub full of money remember”

“Thats true but if this thing was so great why wouldn't others use it more”

“Cmon you guys cant seriously be chickening out now not when we are so close”

“What if we get cursed or something like in the movies”

“Are you serious look all we have to do is put the body in and if anything “scary” or “bad” happens than we run okay is that good enough for you two losers” Lanky shoots an annoyed look at each of them waiting for an answer. The others silently nod.

“Good” Lanky smiles as he bends down to unhook the latch locking the coffin. He rises with a smile as he slowly lifts the lid reveling the skeletal remains inside. The skull laying crooked stares back at them smile on decomposed lips. The suit hangs loosely from the bones tattered and fried at the ends. Holes littered across the fabric bones showing through the missing patches. All three instantly jump back with a gag.

“God I thought they weren't suppose to stink after the skins gone” Shortie plugs her nose holding her hand over her mouth.

“He’s been in this thing for years so basically we're smelling is ten years of rot” Bulky muffles from his arm face turned away from the open coffin eyes watering as he surpasses another gag. Lanky holds his breath as he stand over the coffin until deciding pulling his shirt over his nose is a better option than making himself pass out.

“God if i would have known he was going to stink i would have opened him up outside to air out this just geez” He shakes his head getting a little close to get a better look at the corpse.

“Can we please hurry this up before I puke”

“Yeah yeah okay on three we all lift him gently try to keep him in one piece and then place him in the water easy” Lanky lifts the second lid exposing the rest of the body Lanky takes his place at the head. Bulky stands at the torso and grumbles curses wondering how he let the other convince them this was a good idea. Shortie at the feet her disgust never leaving her face.

One .. Two… Three

They all begin to lift at a slow back breaking speed to keep the body in tact. Turning till they have the body hovering over the shiny filmy surface of the water. They glance at each-other and with a nod from lanky they begin to carefully descend to their knees. Lowering their arms till they dip into the warm liquid letting the body float out of their grasps. They wipe their hands on bulky pants earning a glare from him.

The body floats for a minute swirling around the pool as water soaks into the thin cloth of the suit. Until it sinks below the murky surface becoming impossible see. the Three are left looking at where they watched it sink with anticipation and excitement. They are left standing waiting as nothing seems to happen theres simply no change to the water.

“I knew it this shit was never going to work”  
“Un-fucking-believable we carried that heavy thing for no reason”

“I don't understand this was suppose to work”

“Maybe the guy forgot to tell you something like chant or a special item isn't that how these things usually work”

“Doesn't really matter now does it the bodys already gone and I'm not gonna dive in to get it this was a waste of my time” Bulky grunts as he pushes past lanky with arms crossed. Shorty places a hand on Lanky’s arm with a sad smile before turning to follow Bulky. Lanky clenches his fists glaring at the pit as he turns sending a quick kick to the coffin with a curse as he passes. He hurries to catch up with the others up the stairs all three wanting nothing more than forget about the whole thing. 

The chamber grows silent once more the only noise is crackle from the torches that line the walls never seeming to burn out. They cast shadows that dance on the slick walls reflecting off the green light that shimmers off them. Suddenly theres a low rumble deep below the ground that causes the grounds and walls to shake.The pits waters begins to bubble spilling water over the edges. Water soon begins to spread on the floor splashes up against the stone walls in small waves. Abruptly water shoots up from the middle like a geyser hitting the ceiling spraying water over the entire room. As quick as it came it was gone water crashing down against the surface with a hard slap. The shaking receding into small tremors till the room is still. Water receding from the floor leaving the stone floor moist. The bubbles die down till the water stills once more. The chamber returning back to its empty, damp, and darkened demeanor. 

A pale hand shoots out of the surface coming down in a swift motion to grip the ledge of the pool black nails digging into the slimily gritty stones. It's soon followed by the other hand mirroring the same movements as the figure struggles to drag his body out of the glowing waters. Hands scramble blindly trying to grasp anything to pull himself up. His body slides over the ledge stone digging into ribs. He weighed down by the water soaked into the suit hanging loosely on his body. He manages to pull his upper half out before he is sent sliding down few steps body aching with each bump. He reaches the bottom his head pounding he lays face down on the cold stones. Wet clothes sticking to his skin cold seeping in causing him to shake. He lets out a groan attempting to push himself up his arms shake under the strain. The room spins in a mixture of greens, yellow, and reds as he holds himself up on swaying arms as he looks around trying to understand where he was. His head throbs again so painful it causes him to puke the strange glowing warm water spilling past his lips landing on the floor with a splat. It gives off a weak soft glow against the black stones. He takes a shaky deep breath arms giving out underneath him he falls back against the stones with a weak groan.

His eyes flutter shut body shaking as he sinks back into the dark nothing

**Author's Note:**

> and cue the gotham title screen 
> 
> I know this is just a oc chapter but jerome cant very well bring himself back can he? Next chapter will actually have jerome in it i've been planning this fic for awhile and building the world around it has been super fun I already have a few chapters planned out and cant wait to show it to you guys what this version of gotham has in store
> 
> You can find me at kingcobblepots-army or oswaldcobblepots-umbrella both @ tumblr if you wanna stop on by


End file.
